


Chilly

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's hands are chilly and Hermann knows how to warm them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

Title: Chilly  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [stalkingyermom](http://stalkingyermom.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt's hands are chilly and Hermann knows how to warm them up.

 

 

“I’m going inside, Hermann, my hands are getting cold.” Newt shivered in the moonlight as he looked up at the meteor shower.

Hermann smiled shyly at Newt. “I have an idea to help warm you up.”

Newt arched a brow. “And what would that be?”

“Get over here and slide your hands into the sleeves of my sweater.” Hermann shook one of the sleeves. “It’s warm enough for both of us.”

“I’ll have to stand very close to you.”

“That’s why I suggested it, Newton.”

Newt pressed in close, sliding his hands up Hermann’s sleeves. “This is much better.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
